Computer equipment has become extremely popular for a wide variety of home, business and commercial uses. Such computer equipment commonly includes a central processor unit having one or more data storage systems. A typical data storage system includes a rigid housing having a basedeck and top cover that encloses a variety of components.
Often, a printed circuit board (PCB) is mounted directly to a data storage housing to operate the data storage system. An electrical connector is typically attached to the PCB prior to assembling the PCB to the data storage housing by coupling contact leads of the electrical connector to contact pads of the PCB with a solder joint. The electrical connector provides an electronic interface between the data storage system and the central processor unit. The electrical connector is coupled to a mating connector of the central processor unit and is typically of a standard configuration. For example, the electrical connector can be a small computer system interface (SCSI) connector.
Vibration or shock events to the data storage system can cause sliding between contacts of the drive electrical connector and contacts of its mating connector. Sliding contacts can cause intermittent changes in electrical resistance, which affect high-speed digital data transmission. The data storage system can also experience motion during disc drive seek mode causing misalignment between the disc drive housing and its electrical connector.